Open-loop switching amplifiers with digital inputs typically operate as clock-synchronous devices which deliver two defined voltage levels to a load. Resultantly, time resolution of the output pulsewidths cannot be finer than that of the driving clock signal. Unlike their analog-input equivalents, the dynamic range of digital-input switching amplifiers is therefore limited by the resolution (or frequency) of the clock. While dynamic range may be extended by the use of more than two defined output switching levels, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,058 entitled “Multi-Reference, High-Accuracy Switching Amplifier,” additional circuitry and/or output switching devices are incurred.
Dynamic range enhancement through the use of asynchronous delay line elements is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,096, entitled “Digital Switching Power Amplifier,” incorporated herein by reference. However, significant distortion results from the lack of synchronization between clocked and delay line elements of such an amplifier. There exists a need of a simple method whereby an open-loop switching amplifier can avail itself of fully synchronous operation.